<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Protocol Humour Me by magnaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802115">Protocol Humour Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnaka/pseuds/magnaka'>magnaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Protocols [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnaka/pseuds/magnaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Last words of one Peter Parker.</p><p>Sequel to Protocol Deep Sleep</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Protocols [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Protocol Humour Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No beta. English isn't my language.<br/>Don't like, don't read.<br/>Don't copy other sites.<br/>I don't own anything but my own.</p><p>This is part of serie of random stories named Protocols.<br/>More like notes than anything big plot things.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Protocol Humour Me</p>
<hr/><p>”Are you ready? Oh, all right Karen. Lets see. Now good? You see my face? Let me adjust a bit…”</p><p>The view tilts. Peter seems to sit on the roof in his civilian clothing, the old Avengers Tower’s lights far behind him. He’s smiling widely, though he seems tired. It’s night time, so. Was this taken after patrol?</p><p>“Hey Mr Stark!”</p><p>It made Tony startle. Peter sounds so happy. However, there is something in his eyes. About his gaze. <br/>
Peter looked at his lap, his hands, suddenly frowning. He looked up and away. Looking for a moment very serious. <br/>
Nevertheless, when he looked the camera again, he seemed to be in peace. </p><p>“We all know that death can come anytime. And in our line of work... Well, you know. “<br/>
Peter shrugs his shoulders. He seems so calm. </p><p>“And I have lost many important people already. I know. And I think that... I want that you see me like this after I’m gone.”</p><p>He spreads his arms, invading Tony to look at him, grinning. </p><p>“Right now there is no big reason to do this, everything is alright. I’m okay. I want you remember that whatever is going to happen, I am happy right now. I feel... “</p><p>He looks away, smiles, looks back. </p><p>“I made a choice Mr. Stark. I’m pretty sure that if I can choose again, I would pretty much do everything same way. When I got my powers, and Ben died, and I met you, I was fucked up. Not knowing anything what I should know to be a Spider-Man. Not really. Just a though. Moreover, you helped me to see. Well, it didn’t go as planned first, but we got there Mr. Stark. Both of us.” </p><p>Tony can see the unset tears.</p><p> “I’m grateful that I met you. That you came in my life. Thank you. I met you and many others. Bad things happens, but also really good things too. So, do not blame yourself, I know you do that. Don’t. Whatever happened, happened. Keep going, please. Say thanks to Uncle Rhodey. And Pepper. Take care of May, will you. And Ned. I love you all very much.”</p><p>The tears were falling now. Next words more a whisper.</p><p>“Love you dad.”<br/>
“Stop it FRIDAY.”</p><p>Tony choked up, looking the kid. Now frozen on the screen, looking straight to camera, still smiling. </p><p>
  <em>I don’t want to go…</em>
</p><p>“I’m so sorry, so sorry son. I promise to try now on. Love you too.”</p><p>Why they never said those words aloud. <br/>
It took some time Tony to ask FRIDAY to continue the record. But there wasn’t much left.</p><p>Peter straightened his back, </p><p>“Cut it Karen. Put it under Protocol Humour Me. Show it to Mr. Stark when you know that… That I’m not coming back anymore.”</p><p>“Yes Peter.”</p><p>Some reason, the view didn’t cut out. Peter took the phone, his face suddenly filling the screen. </p><p>“Uh, it’s really late. May is going to kill me.”<br/>
“You wanted to do this here Peter. Coming up here took more time what we deemed.” Karen said. Peter looked up the phone, looking something else.<br/>
“Yeah, but I like it here. Queens is all right, home, but I like the high of these buildings. Right, we should go now. Tomorrow is a field trip.” Peter looked the phone grimacing. “Those are never good to me you know?”<br/>
“I’m aware by now of that Peter.” Karen sounded amused. <br/>
“If I call myself sick.”<br/>
“I do not recommend it. You have…”<br/>
“I know, I know. But it’s MoMa! MJ is of course exited! And…”</p><p>The scene cut out there.<br/>
Tony frowned.</p><p>“When this was recorded FRIDAY?”<br/>
“The night before the ship landed and Ebony Maw…”<br/>
Tony was half crying, half laughing.<br/>
“Shit. Your timing really sucked kid.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did this when I should have been sleeping.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>